(Fem) Reader x Amber Liu
by LifeWithoutAmberLiuIsNoLife
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic and I might make some more chapters of this but I just made this because I was bored. I don't own Amber/Kpop/F(x) but you know... I wish I did.
Beep… Beep!...BEEP! You groaned and hit your alarm clock knocking it to the ground and causing it to unplug. Scratching your head you got out of bed and picked up the alarm clock and plugged it back in. 'Ugh. I don't want to set it right now so I'll set it when I get home after school'. You thought. Looking around your room you noticed a note slid under your door. Picking it up you realized it was your dad's handwriting.

" _(F/N) Please take care of the house for me while I'm gone. I had to go to a last minute business trip to LA. Don't forget to go to school and feed Leo (your dog). There is $200 on the table so you can buy food and things you need. Don't worry about the bills I already took care of them._

You were sad that your dad had gone away again. He had just gotten back a month ago from San Diego. Your mother had died when you were 5 so you don't remember her and your dad had never moved on so you were used to being alone like this. You glanced at the clock and it was already 6:45 so you set down the note and headed for the kitchen.

After you were done getting ready you grabbed your hoodie and walked out into the yard and turned the sprinkler on. A couple minutes went by until you were finally at high school by 7:30. Seeing that you got to school early you decided to walk around aimlessly. Soon after you turned the corner to the 9th grade hallway you bumped into someone. Looking up you saw a strange girl that you hadn't seen around here before. "Sorry about that." You apologized."No,no. It was my fault." She explained. "Nah, chill girl you fine. By the way, what's your name? I haven't seen you around here before." You mentally laughed at how guyish you sounded. But then again everything you do is boyish. "My names Amber." She said sticking her hand out so she could shake hands with you. "Nice to meet you, Amber. Are you a transfer student?" You asked with a smile. "Yeah, sort of. My mom and dad kind of moved me to a different school because of problems there and now I'm here." You nodded and welcomed her to your school.

You decided to help her out this week and guide her to her classes. It was cool to find out that she was in at least 4 of your classes. 'How did I become friends with her so easily? She's so nice and cute. I wonder how her life was where she came from.' You had a lot of questions but felt like you shouldn't interrogate her to much.

When it came close to lunch you sat in your normal seat but most of your friends had either ditched school or went across the street to a fast food restaurant to eat. Amber awkwardly stood at the entrance of the cafeteria not knowing where to sit until she noticed you looking at her and chuckling slightly. "Hey Amber, long time, no see." You joked. "You saw me an hour ago, (F/N)." She said as she rolled her eyes. "Aha, you're so cute." You exclaimed as you poked her cheek. You were surprised to notice a slight tint of red dusting her cheeks but she quickly turned away. "Hey, (F/N). How did you know I was a girl when you first saw me? Most people think i'm a guy when they see me." "That's easy, Amber," You were starting to feel daring. " Your face was to cute to be a guy and plus lips like those can't be on a guy." She blushed and turned her gaze towards her tray of food. You smiled and began to eat your food like nothing happened. She sits there and slowly begins to pick up her spoon.

After eating in silence you made you way to your next classes which went by fast. You kept wondering if you made the wrong move. You had to admit though. You liked her… A lot. By the end of the day you watched Amber leave her class and walk down the hallway. You decided to follow her as she headed to her locker. You quickly memorized her locker number and wrote it down on the inside of your hand. You had another thing coming but unfortunately today was Friday so you had to wait.


End file.
